1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a router and a queue processing method therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, traffic flows on the Internet have various sizes, transmission rates and transmission techniques. Queue management and scheduling processes are used in order to minimize the inequality of the traffic flow on the Internet.
By way of example, in the case of First Input First Output (FIFO) or Random Early Drop (RED) queue management, a greater bandwidth is assigned to that traffic which generates the largest volume of data. One example of queue management and scheduling is FIFO scheduling based upon drop-tail queue management which may undesirably cause such problems as global synchronization, and which suffers from a structural weakness because buffers of a router become depleted by several flows.
A queue algorithm, known as a RED technique is proposed to prevent the global synchronization; unfortunately the RED technique creates a high drop probability for all traffic in response to packets accumulating in the queue, and also causes an inequality in service rendered to network subscriber because a greater bandwidth will be assigned to a greater traffic flow during the execution of the RED technique. The RED technique is intrinsically characterized by a significant likelihood of an inequality in service rendered to network subscribers due to a palliative allocation by the RED technique, of a larger bandwidth to one, or more, subscribers attributable to a greater traffic flow originating from a minority of network users.